


And They Were Roommates

by Mother_Mercury



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Breakups, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Quarantine, Slow Burn, Smut, present day, this has been stuck in my head since march
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_Mercury/pseuds/Mother_Mercury
Summary: Roger knows his roommate; he’s tall, has curly hair, pays his rent on time, and his name is…So he forgot his roommates name. In his defense he hadn’t spoken more than 30 words to the other man and has seen him maybe five times in six months. Roger made a mental note to check their post to refresh his mind on the tall blokes name.“Rog,” Freddie shouted, bringing Roger back down to Earth. “Take this time to get to know him. Find out his fucking name.”Roger shook his head with a laugh.He’s not a bad roommate.Just forgetful.ORRoger and his roommate are forced to spend time together now that they are quarantined.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea back in March and finally wrote it. Please let me know if you like it!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ Mother-mercury44
> 
> Please stay safe out there! :)

_I’m running to the shops before we have to quarantine. Do you want me to pick up anything for you?_  
  
Roger squints at his phone, hoping that staring at the number will help job his memory. His eyes burned from the screen and he gave up, assuming someone had the wrong number. He shoved his phone into his back pocket and continued to gather everything he’ll need for the unknown amount of weeks that he’ll be teaching from home.

The students left with the thought that this is just an early start to summer break. He must’ve explained a few dozen times that he’ll be teaching online and they still have coursework to do. His students stared at him as if he was speaking a different language.

Roger let out a deep sigh and roughly rubbed his eyes. He’s not looking forward to being stuck at home. He’s not looking forward to teaching online. 

And yes, Roger is well aware of the Global Pandemic and that his problems seem very small in comparison to what’s going on in the world. He’s not stupid. Just frustrated.

“Rog, you ready? They want us out, darling,” Freddie said walking into the class, a rolling cart filled with what looks like to be all the art supplies the school has. 

“Need a minute,” Roger groaned. “Some of us have to do more than teach arts and crafts online.”

Freddie let out a fake laugh before tossing a pencil at his back. “Well at least you’ll have company,” Freddie snorted. “My John is essential and will most likely be working overtime.”

Roger raised a confused eyebrow to the older man. 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Well you see,” Freddie started slowly. “John, my boyfriend of four years, is an electrician. Electricians cannot work from home. So John has to leave, do his job, then come home. Leaving me alone with our children, the cats, while I teach my students important lessons.”

Roger rolled his eyes. “I’m not stupid you tit. What company do I have? I gave you my cat over a year ago. Please tell me she-”

Freddie dramatically sighed.

“That she didn’t die or I-”   
  
Roger was cut off by Freddie placing his hands on his shoulders and shaking him vigorously. “You have a roommate, Roger Taylor. He moved in oh I think about six months ago.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

Roger knows he has a roommate. The lanky bloke who moved in after his ex, Will, moved out. His mind flashed back to seven months ago when he caught Will and their friend’s friend, Tim, fucking on their living room couch. That evening was a blur of Roger screaming at the two, throwing the two naked men in the hallway. Not leaving room for an apology or an explanation. He tossed the rest of Will’s belongings into the hallway. He dragged the couch down four flights of stairs by himself and left it on the curb

That was the last time Roger saw either of them and he intends to keep it that way. Will and Roger had split the rent for that month but Roger knew he would struggle to pay rent and all the rest of the bills himself after that. He posted an ad looking for a roommate and the lanky bloke responded first. The bloke had a job and looked way too sweet and kind to be a thief or murderer, so Roger let him move in eight days later.

His roommate is a professor or wants to be a professor. He works somewhere and goes to school when he’s not at work, or Roger assumes. Roger doesn’t see much of him for their schedules are opposite. His roommate asks that he has the living room on Tuesday nights to work on coursework with a friend and that every other Thursday is quiet so he can study for his exams. Not that Roger ever goes in the living room, the picture of his ex fucking another man on their couch is burned into his memory The bloke never buys meat and never eats Roger’s meat. In a food and sexual way. So he might be a vegetarian.   
  
Roger knows his roommate; he’s tall, has curly hair, pays his rent on time, and his name is…

So he forgot his roommates name. In his defense he hadn’t spoken more than 30 words to the other man and has seen him maybe five times in six months. Roger made a mental note to check their post to refresh his mind on the tall blokes name.

“Rog,” Freddie shouted, bringing Roger back down to Earth. “Take this time to get to know him. Find out his fucking name.”

Roger shook his head with a laugh. 

He’s not a bad roommate.

Just forgetful.

-

The music coming from their flat distracted Roger enough to struggle to get his key in the doorknob. He’s use to coming home at this time to silence. And he’s definitely not use to someone opening the door from the inside.

Which is why Roger let out a high pitched scream when his roommate opened the door.

“Sorry, Roger,” the tall bloke said frantically. “I heard you and figured I’d just let you in.”

Staring up at the older man with his heart beating out of his chest from the almost heart attack his roommate gave him.

“Let me help you with these boxes. Have you got anymore in the car,” he asked.

Roger shook his head, unable to form words. He’s not used to the human interaction inside his flat. Their flat.

They moved the boxes into the living room and Roger’s breathing finally calmed down. Unlike the day he walked in on Will cheating on him, where he couldn’t calm his breathing down for days. Also, the smell of lemon and chicken and cooked veg helped.

“I’m making pasta, I know you like chicken so I cooked it on the side for you to add. It’ll be done in about 30 minutes,” He smiled at Roger.

The flat smelled different. Even look different. Roger’s not used to seeing his roommate in the common areas of their flat. The man has slippers on and there’s music playing in the background. His t-shirt is just a bit too short for his torso. Giving Roger perfect view of his hipbones.

“I have to go to the shops,” Roger said before his mind wandered too far. “I haven’t got any food or anything.”

His roommate frowned at him, giving Roger a gentle shove. 

One that friends would give each other.

“I texted you earlier today that I was going to the shops,” he replied. “I figured you were busy with work and prepping for leaving school. I just picked up the things you usually buy. We can go shopping if we need more.”

Ah fuck, Roger thought himself. He should have known it was his roommate. He should have saved his roommates number. 

“I haven’t been on my phone all day,” Roger lied. “Trying to figure out how I’m going to teach online. I’m shit with technology.”

“We’ll figure it out together,” he smiled at Roger. And damn if he doesn’t have a kind smile. “I have to record myself teaching lectures and finish up this semester online.”

So, Roger was right about the man being a professor and being in school. He’s not a terrible roommate.

The two walked over to the kitchen, Brian went to check the food and Roger grabbed the stack of post. The roommate must have gone paperless because everything is for himself. The last piece of post was address to a Brian Harold May at their flat address.

“Brian,” Roger said, crossing his fingers.

He looked up from the boiling pasta, his cheeks pink from the heat. “Yes, Roger.”

_Oh thank God._

“Thank you for cooking and picking up things for me,” Roger smiled, finally feeling relaxed. “Sorry I was a bit weird when I first came home. I’m used to being alone.”

Brian waved a dismissive hand. “No problem,” Brian said grinning from ear to ear. “The world is in a really weird place right now. It’s okay if you’re feeling a bit off.”

Roger relaxed his shoulders. The brief conversation with Brian put him at ease. It made him forget about the virus, online teaching, the quarantine, and every other thing that has been clouding his mind over the last six months.

The conversation also made him feel like the worlds shittiest roommate. Roger couldn’t name the tea Brian drinks but Brian bought Roger’s favorite tea, in both caffeine and caffeine free. Cos Roger likes both. Brian has been sweet and kind to him while Roger had to literally check their post to remember his name.

Roger smiled at Brian. 

“It’s weird,” Roger said. “We’ve lived together for six months and this is the most we’ve talked.”

“I always felt like you avoided me,” Brian said, his tone far from joking.

Well that may have been true in the beginning, it’s not true now. Roger remember being fresh off his breakup with Will and having Brian walk into his flat, all tall and handsome. He remembers Brian looked like he had been crying and Roger tried his best to pretend not to notice. 

And Brian didn’t ask a single question to why half the things were missing in the flat or where the hell the couch went. 

Roger had to use every ounce of will power not to jump the mans bones once he moved in. He wasn’t sure if it was needing someone after the break up or if he really was attracted to Brian. The blond shut down any all feelings, burring them six feet under. And that entailed avoiding Brian like the plague. Which turned into Roger getting way too use to not being around his roommate.

And that ultimately turned him into a shitty roommate.

“Not true, Brian,” Roger lied, again. “I thought you didn’t like me.”

That last part is true. Roger never felt like Brian gave him a second glance. Helping Roger push aside any and all feelings of wanting to pounce on Brian.

“Well we have some time now to make up for lost time,” Brian said causally, straining the pasta.

“Yeah. I guess we do.”

Eating dinner together wasn’t as awkward as Roger though it would be. Maybe that’s cos Roger has always been told he could make conversation with a wall. Not that Brian is a wall, far from it actually. The older man talked about his lectures and coursework briefly before moving on to his thoughts about the virus and the research people have been doing. Brian then spoke about how adding fresh lemon to the veg in the oven at the last few minutes gives you most the flavor. Speaking of lemons, Brian explained how he bought extra lemons, half for cooking and the other half for tea. Brian added that he doesn’t mind doing most of the cooking unless Roger would like to split the meals or they can cook together if they want too.

Roger stared intensely as he shoved the delicious pasta in his mouth. He can’t remember the last time he had a nice home cooked meal that wasn’t spaghetti with canned sauce.

Watching the older man ramble on and on, from one subject to the next. Almost as if this he was an over grown kid who was excited about his first day at school. 

“Sorry, I was home alone all day. I haven’t spoke out loud all day,” Brian said, clearly embarrassed.

Roger let out a snort and quickly covered his face. “No! It’s not that,” Roger said muffled into his hand. “I talk a lot so it’s refreshing that I can just listen. I assumed you were shy or just quiet.”

“Eh, I can be shy or quiet. Just depends really,” Brian explained. “So, did you like it?”

Roger gave Brian a thumbs up and a big nod, since his mouth was full of pasta and chicken. Brian giggled into his glass of water as Roger dove back into his plate.

Dinner turned into watching TV while sipping on tea. Roger was drained of all his energy, his eyelids dropping shut only to be pried open by the steam from his tea.

Brian yawned from his place on the couch before facing Roger. “I’m gonna turn in the for night,” Brian said quietly. “Looks like you already are.”

Roger mimic Brian’s yawn. “Today’s been exhausting.”

The two shared good nights before taking their respective turns in the bathroom to brush their teeth then retreat to their respective bedrooms. Roger’s head hit the pillow with an exhausted smile and a fully belly.

-

This was the most relaxing weekend Roger had in a long time. He strolled out of bed around noon, his hair tousled from the night all while cursing himself for not getting it cut before the saloons closed. While he once had it shoulder length in Uni, he’s an adult now. With an adult job and likes to keep his hair just a tad bit long. Still holding on just a tiny bit to his youth.

Brian was setting up supplies near his desk in the corner of the living, fully dressed for the day. He had music playing softly while he hummed along to it. Roger is use to the flat being empty Saturday mornings, Brian has class till the afternoon and by the time he’s home Roger is out for the night.

“Morning,” Roger said, his voice thick from his sleep.

Brian chuckled to himself and didn’t turn around. “It’s the afternoon, Rog.”

The blond plopped himself down on the couch, rolling over to face Brian. Who was balancing a whiteboard on a stack of books. 

“You should nail it,” Roger offered. “That way you won’t have to worrying about it falling off mid lecture.”

“You sure? This is your flat?”  
  
Roger closed his eyes, listening to The Beatles softly playing. “It’s your flat too, you pay to live here. Hang a sex swing if you want to. But preferably in your room and not the living room.”

“Oh I already have on hanging in my room.”

Roger’s eyes shot open.

“It was a joke, Rog,” Brian grinned.

The blond laughed, partly at Brian’s joke and partly because he still feels awkward around his roommate. He watched as Brian measure out the whiteboard and found a spot on the wall. Causing the taller man to move his desk over. Roger feels like he should be setting up something for himself, but couldn’t be arsed to right now.

“I figured we can both use this set up for teaching and just take turns,” Brian offered, lifting up and moving Roger’s legs over so he could sit on the couch. “It’ll be rough at first but we’ll get on a schedule.”

Roger felt a bit frozen when Brian touched him, not in a bad way. The taller man is so casual with his friendly shoves and touches in a way that would normally wouldn’t have Roger thinking twice. For God’s sake, Roger and Freddie spent their entire friendship, until Freddie started John, sitting on each others laps and cuddling on the couch watching movies.

While he’s always been touchy feely with other people and never minded when it was reciprocated back, there’s something about Brian doing it to him that makes it feel some type of way. He’s not sure if it’s those feelings he buried six months ago coming back up or feeling like a stranger is touching him. 

“Do you want me off the couch,” Brian asked hesitantly.

“No,” Roger smiled. “You bought the damn thing, sit on it all you want.”

Brian brought his legs on the couch, getting more comfortable. A cheeky grin flashed across the older mans face and Roger raised an eyebrow to him. 

“I only bought the couch cos you didn’t have one and looked like you had no intentions of buying one,” Brian answered.

Roger flinched at the memory of his ex fucking someone else and remembered the pain of heart break and backache from moving the couch by himself.

“The old one was filthy,” Roger explained, getting up form the couch.

The blond didn’t want to go into further detail so he went up to put the kettle on. Roger didn’t miss the confused looked Brian had on his face.

-

The first week was fine. A little better than fine actually. Roger went from not knowing hos roommates name to considering him a good friend. 

A really good friend.

Roger never knew he had so much in common with Brian. Their sense of humor, passion for teaching, music taste, and just about everything else. The two helped each other through online teaching and worked side by side throughout the week.

Brian insisted on cooking most of their meals, Roger didn’t fight him once on it. The older man is a fantastic cook and Roger loves to eat. They developed a routine of Brian cooking and Roger doing the dishes, which quickly turns unto Brian and him doing the dishes together, their hips occasionally brushing together and sharing smiles.

Like good friends.

They ended each night on the couch drinking a few beers while casually getting to know each other. Roger told Brian all about his dad leaving their family and him becoming the man on the house at a young age. How he dreamed of going to Uni to make something of himself. To be able to take care of his mum and sister, like they deserve. Brian opened up about being an only child and either having all the attention on him or being nearly forgotten about and nothing in between. Brian spoke about how his parents were overly protective and he wasn’t allowed to make his own decisions until he went away to Uni. 

“I grew up alone,” Brian said, picking at the label on his beer. “My parents were always so nervous that I’d get hurt and something bad would happen to me. I wasn’t allow to run and bike with the kids on the block. I spent so much of my life alone. It wasn’t until Uni that I finally had friends I could see whenever I wanted. I felt socially awkward, like I didn’t know how to act normal or converse with people. I still feel awkward all the time. I think that’s why I come on so strong when talking to people.”

Roger internally frowned, feeling terrible for avoiding his roommate and the advances Brian made when he first moved in. Asking Roger if he wanted to go to the store. Right after Brian moved in Roger was glued to his bed, still depressed from the breakup. Brian offered him fruit and tea and to watch a movie in the living room together and Roger shut him out. Leaving Brian alone, like he’s always been.

“Which is why I think you didn’t care for me,” Brian laughed to himself. “I know this might sound terrible but I was kind happy hearing about us being at home together. I thought it gives us a chance to get to know each other and to prove I’m not some weirdo.”

“You’re not weird, Bri,” Roger smiled, placing a gentle hand on the older mans forearm.

A gesture a friend would use to comfort another friend. 

“Sorry I’ve been a shitty roommate,” Roger said. “It had nothing to do with you. I was coming off a shitty break up when you moved in.”

Brian frowned. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Roger waved a dismissive hand while getting up from his spot. “Don’t be,” Roger stated. “I’m grabbing us more beers and then I wanna hear about how you became a bloody chef. Cos I will continue to eat your cooking until my pants don’t fit anymore.

-

“So how things going with what’s him name,” Freddie asked over face time.

Roger ignored his cheeks heating up.

“Brian,” Roger said proudly. “His name is Brian. And things are going well.”

The blond went on to explain how they’ve been getting on well and how similar they are. As well as how different they are. But even with their differences things they still manage to find things to talk about. Getting to know one another and learning more tiny details about each other. Brian found it makes the morning easier if he puts the kettle on for Roger. While Roger quickly learned that Brian is incredibly passionate about recycling. And has no problem going on a 10 minute passionate rant about how easy it is to recycle. Roger told him about the routine they’ve settled in with each other, ending each night with a few beers and getting buzzed. 

“So you two are dating? That’s what I got from this,” Freddie cackled to himself. “You went from not knowing the blokes name to knowing the brand of briefs he wears and how get him off only using your hand?”

Roger stared at the older man with his mouth opened. 

“I’m all for it,” Freddie continued when Roger didn’t speak. “There’s nothing else to do while stuck inside. John and I get started the minute he’s home from work.”

“Too much information, Fred.”

-

Roger couldn’t help but wonder if Brian thought he was flirting with him. It’s hard to judge based off only hanging out for a bit over a week. The went from strangers to whatever they are doing now. 

Freddie’s words rattled around his brain for the rest of their chat and all throughout the evening. Making Roger overly aware of everything he said and did to Brian. Like when Brian said a funny joke and Roger laughed into Brian’s shoulder, did the older man think he was being touchy feely in a romantic way? Is Brian even gay? Does Brian know that Roger’s gay?

None of that matters at all cos Roger doesn’t even like Brian in a sexual romantic way. He has to remind himself every other hour that he definitely does not like Brian more than a roommate. Well, maybe a little. The older man is easy on the eyes, has such a big and beautiful brain, and is all legs. 

Roger was glad when Brian offered to run to shops for them, giving Roger a minute alone to process everything. The older man must have ran while shopping cos he was only gone for 30 minutes, giving Roger no time to process his feelings. Which is why the blond locked his bedroom door and went under the covers, pretending to be asleep when his roommate knocked on the door. And stayed in him room all day until he heard the older man retreat to him bedroom. 

It was a little after midnight when Roger tip toed out of his room to make himself a bowl of cereal as quietly as he could. He turned the TV on a low volume and parked himself on the couch with a big duvet.

Brian’s bedroom door opened and a mop of curls peaked themselves out.   
  
“Sorry if it’s too loud,” Roger whispered. “I’ll turn it down.”

Brian shook his head and joined Roger on the couch. And Roger found himself wishing the older man sat on the middle cushion and not the end one. He watched as Brian stared blankly at the TV with puffy and red eyes.

“You okay?”

Brian tried to hide his sniffle with a cough. “Yeah,” he answered. “Well no actually but I’ll be fine.”

Roger set his bowl down and fixed the duvet so it was covering them both. 

“Talk to me,” Roger said, scooting over to the middle. “Sorry I hid out in my room all day. Just needed a minute to be alone.”

Brain sighed. “It’s fine. I’m clingy,” Brian laughed to himself. “I ran into my ex and his new boyfriend at the shops. Haven’t see him in about seven months, I’m still hurt. I was thrown off guard I couldn’t even finish shopping. I don’t want to be with him or anything but I dunno. I never really dealt with him cheating on me.”

Roger rested his head on Brian’s shoulder, feeling very empathetic towards Brian.

“Have you tried drinking yourself stupid and breaking a bunch of shit.” Roger asked. 

“No,” Brian said in a fit of giggles. “I cried and packed my stuff and moved in here.”

They sat in silence, Brian eventually moved his arm to wrap around Roger’s middle, pulling the blond against his side. 

“My ex cheated on me,” Roger admitted. “I walked in on him fucking some guy, kicked their naked arses out of the flat and dragged the couch down to the curb. Which is why I didn’t have a couch when you moved in. It sucks. I think if I ran into him and his new boyfriend at the shops I’d either kick his fucking arse just for fun or break down and cry.”

Brian shuffled away from Roger.

“Is your ex called Will?” 

Roger nodded.

“Did he cheat on you with a bloke named Tim?”  
  
Roger nodded. Not quite sure where this was going.

“Tim is my ex boyfriend,” Brian said choking on laughter. “Bloody hell. Tim came home that day only in a pair of briefs that weren’t his. And he told me this story of how he was cheating on my with this Will bloke for three or so months and how Will’s boyfriend kicked them out which is why he was only in briefs.”

The two busted in a fit of laughter at the chances of what happened. Roger’s face hurt by the end of it. They talked about how they had suspicions before that their ex’s were cheating on them. How Tim asked Brian to move out so Will could move in. Roger couldn’t quite believe this was happening. The chain of events that led to Brian and Roger meeting were quite terrible and sad and Roger wouldn’t want to relive it ever again but he’s also quite happy where things were at. 

“When you moved in, you were crying,” Roger stated. “Was it because of the break up?”

Brian nodded.

“I was shattered that day too,” Roger admitted. “I wanted so badly to jump your bones but I saw you were upset so I didn’t make a move.”

“I sort wish you did,” Brian smirked.

“Oh no you don’t,” Roger admitted. “I would have cried and gotten snot all over you. Not sexy at all.”

Brian inched forward towards Roger, effectively closing the gap between them. Roger felt his heart rate pick up and his blood roaring in his ears. This isn’t Roger sitting with his roommate. He’s sitting with a bloke he’s got a big stupid crush on. A very handsome bloke who Roger has been basically dating.

Before he could doubt himself or back out, Roger crawled into Brian’s lap. He straddled the older man and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Brian’s hands found their place on Roger’s hips, squeezing them gently. The blond did everything in his power not to moan at that, it’s been over eight months and a strong wind could rile him up at this point.

“You’re beautiful,” Brian said, just above a whisper. “I thought that the moment I walked into this flat.”

Roger leaned forward and ghosted his lips over Brian’s. The older man close the tiny gap between them and kissed Roger, who instantly melted into the kiss.

It lasted no longer than a few seconds, but it was the most perfect kiss Roger had ever been apart of.

“Kiss me again,” Roger whispered, his eyes still closed.

The kiss was more heated the second time around. Roger opened his mouth to let Brian slip his tongue in. Brian tightened the grip on his waist and pulled he blond against his own body. The two snogged like horny teenagers, Roger rolling his hips while Brian thrusted up.

Brian pulled away for air first. Roger felt dazed from the kiss and his lips tingled. The two shared a look before clawing each others clothes off.

Roger laid naked underneath the older man, running his fingers up and down Brian’s chest. He propped one leg up on the back of the couch, allowing Brian to settle between his legs. The older mans cock standing proud against his stomach, Roger’s sure there was drool falling out of his own mouth.

“There’s condoms and lube in the end table,” Roger said breathlessly. 

Brian sat back and on his heels and frowned. “You wanna have sex on the couch?”

“I can’t keep walking into this flat and the first thing I think of is my ex fucking another guy,” Roger explained, leaning up on his elbows. “So yeah. Please.”

The older man harshly rubbed his face and let out of a groan before getting off the couch and sliding his briefs back on. Roger sat up, his dick softening, and watched the older man grab the remainder of his clothes off the floor before tossing Roger his clothes.

“What’s wrong, Brian,” Roger asked, sliding his trousers on. Not wanting to have this conversation naked. 

“I’m not gonna sleep with you so can get over and replace being cheated on,” Brian snapped. “You’re not gonna use me like that.”

Brian shut is bedroom door not leaving room for Roger to defend himself. Cos that’s not what Roger was doing. The blond had developed feelings for Brian over the last two weeks. He same feelings he had seven months ago when Brian moved in. But this time the feelings were intimate and not just purely sexual. 

Roger slumped into his own bed, hugging his pillow tightly. He still smelt Brian on him and could taste him on his lips. He wished he would have worded it better or just told Brian how he truly feels about him. 

Tomorrow is another opportunity for him to tell Brian, Roger thought to himself. Not like he can go anywhere.

-

Waking up to a silent flat felt foreign. Since the two have been stuck at home together, there’s always been noise. Brian putting the kettle on or playing music at a low level. Something. Not today though. 

Today felt like a pre quarantine morning. 

The flat was so terribly quiet that the buzz from his phone was ear piercing. He was surprised to see a text from Brian.

_I’m out at the shops. Do you need anything?_

_Just the regular stuff, I don’t really need anything special._

_Okay._

_Can we talk when you get back?_

_We don’t have to do this, Roger._

_I need to explain myself._

_Brian, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you._

_It’s too much to explain over text._

_I know I came across as a dick but I swear I’m not._

  
When the older man didn’t respond, Roger launch his phone across the room and screamed into his pillow. After having his fill of being dramatic, Roger eventually got ready for another day of sitting inside the flat.

The sound of Brian’s keys in the door had the blond freaking out. He wasn’t sure if he should open the door and help him or pretend he was in the bathroom and didn’t hear. He didn’t want to come across as too eager and apologetic. He didn’t want to come across as not caring. 

Brian entered the flat before he could decide.

“Hi,” Roger said, walking over to take a bag or two. 

“Thanks,” Brian huffed, clearly out of breath from the four flights of stairs.

The two silently unloaded the groceries together, neither one of them making conversation. It wasn’t until Brian started to head to his room that Roger spoke up.

“I wasn’t using you to replace the memory,” Roger blurted out. “At some point during quarantine I became quite taken with you. I wanted you. I didn’t want some one time fuck to get over it.”

Brian turned around with a raised eyebrow.

“I got in my head,” Roger continued. 

Roger went on to talk about how he fancied Brian since they met but he repressed those feelings. He explained how those feelings came out again and Roger was sure that Brian didn’t feel the same way. How Freddie joked that they are basically dating. He laid everything out on the table.

“Have we been dating?”

Roger grinned. “I think so, not entirely sure. But I like to think we have been.”

Brian walked over to Roger and cupped his face before leaning down to gently kiss his lips. 

“Rog,” Brian moaned into the younger mans mouth, letting his hands trail down his sides to cup the blonds arse.

Roger grabbed his hands to lead them to the bedroom but Brian stopped and lead them to the living room. Dropping the shorter man gracefully on the couch. 

“We can move to the bedroom,” Roger said quickly. 

Brian shook his head. “No. Let’s replace that memory. I think we both need it.”

And that’s what they did.

The soft kisses and gentle touches had both men rock hard within minutes. Clothes were shed quickly and they were back in the position they were in last night. Except it was different this time, there’s a shared feeling between the two of them.

Brian opened Roger up slowly and carefully, keeping his free on the blonds hip. Roger arched his back off the couch and let his head tip backwards. By three fingers, Roger was a whimpering mess, fucking himself down on Brian’s fingers. He rolled the condom and slathered the older man thick erection with lube before laying back down with his legs spread. Brian lined his erection up to Roger’s entrance, stopping before he could enter.

“It’s been a while,” Brian admitted. “I’m not gonna last long. It doesn’t help that you look like a bloody angel.” 

Roger laughed before nudging Brian’s backside with his foot. “Not gonna last long either,” Roger parroted. “Long legs. Long cock. You’re perfect.”

Brian inched himself inside of Roger slowly, kissing the younger man slowly. Roger closed his eyes shut, trying to get use to the stretch. It wasn’t until Brian was fully seated that he could breathe properly.

Neither of the lasted long. Brian seemed to hit his prostate dead on every time and Roger squeezed himself around Brian’s cock, causing the older man to lose his mind. Roger finished first and the older man followed minutes later. 

After a poor clean up, Brian returned back to the couch with a blanket for the two of them. Roger let himself be pulled into Brian’s arms and focused on the sound of Brian’s heart.

“That was amazing,” Brian cooed. “You’re amazing.”

Roger hummed into the older mans chest.

“I really like you, Rog. A lot,” Brian admitted. “I think I always have.”

Roger looked up to Brian, his heart beating out of his chest when he saw Brian’s smile. “I really like you too,” Roger admitted back. "The lease is up on this place at the end of next month."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Roger smiled. "I think we should start looking at new flats to move into soon. I like that we started dating here and had our first kiss here but a new flat for us to only have memories of ourselves sounds better."

Brian kissed the top of Roger's head. "I like that idea very much," Brian smiled.

They laid snuggled up together on the couch, not caring that it was still rather early in the day. They had no where to be and no one to see besides each other. 


End file.
